Wiki The Dark Wood Game
High Concept Poderia uma menina transcender de seu corpo, usando-se de sua alma para proteger-se enquanto atravessa uma floresta espiritual em busca de seu irmão mais novo, recém sequestrado? '' Gênero Plataforma e Puzzle Escopo do Projeto Um jogo onde a mecânica principal a ser utilizada é a jogabilidade de duas formas diferentes utilizando-se da mesma personagem, assim, o jogador poderia trocar entre o modo onde joga-se com o corpo, ou com a alma, cada um disponibilizando de habilidades diferentes que serão necessárias para prosseguir em frente, juntamente com as diferentes interações do cenário, exigindo da lógica para avançar. 1. Público Alvo Jovens de 16 a 22 anos de idade que procuram um entretenimento tranquilo para passar o tempo. 2. Plataforma Alvo A plataforma escolhida é o PC por ser a plataforma mais ampla, principalmente em relação ao publico alvo, sendo um item de muito uso. '' 3. Número de Jogadores ''Feito para um jogador. Single Player. 4. Número de Níveis O ambiente de jogo é um grande cenário divididos em áreas. As três primeiras áreas são lineares e apresentam ao jogador a história e as mecânicas principais da personagem. Depois essas áreas apresentam mais de um caminho a ser explorado, abrindo para novos ambientes qual o jogador só poderá ultrapassar com a ajuda de habilidades adquiridas pela jornada. Assim, alguns caminhos ficam inexploráveis para o jogador até que ele retorne com a habilidade necessária. Para indicar o caminho uma pista aparece na área caso o jogador passe próximo. '' 5. Numero de Missões ''A missão principal de atravessar a floresta acaba se ramificando em missões menores conforme o jogo progride. O Level Design está sendo desenvolvido para que cada área apresente seu desafio. Seja aprendendo uma nova habilidade, estratégia ou interagindo com novos elementos do cenário. '' '''Mecânicas' '' 1. Modo de Jogo '' O jogo tem o modo Single Player História com a mecânica de utilizar de duas jogabilidades diferentes dentro da mesma personagem. 2. Condições para Vitória/Derrota 1. Vitória Para a vitória definitiva do jogo, o jogador deve terminar sua história, atravessando a floresta e chegando ao final. 1. Vitória Parcial Caso o jogador morra seu progresso fica salvo no ultimo CheckPoint ativo, sendo nele que ele retorna ao jogo, com a mesma quantidade de recursos que tinha no momento que foi salvo. Para ajudar sua jornada pode ser encontrados recursos de vidas e energia. '' '''2. Derrota' Não existe forma de derrota definitiva, a cada morte o jogador reinicia no ultimo CheckPoint ativo. 1. Derrota Parcial A derrota parcial é perder todo o progresso passado desde o último CheckPoint passado antes de morrer. Ao perder todas as vidas, podendo ser por intoxicação dos inimigos, ao acabar a energia quando em Alma, e não voltar a tempo para o corpo antes que sua vida acabe e cair em um buraco no cenário são as formas de morrer no jogo. ' ' 3. Desafios O jogo exige do jogador habilidades motoras e logicas rápidas para superar os desafios. O uso do pensamento estratégico em conjunto com as diferentes mecânicas de movimentações da personagem é necessário em todas as áreas para progressão do jogo. 1. Desafios Lógicos Os desafios lógicos estarão relacionados diretamente com o cenário e como progredir em frente. O jogador devera pensar como utilizar as mecânicas de forma estratégica a seu favor para superar os obstáculos. '' '''1. Estrutura' O desafio é presente em toda as áreas, em seu geral representado por um dilema anterior ou posterior a um Soul Gate, onde a posição do corpo, ou a alma se tornam o foco, por apresentarem “desvantagens”. 2. Aplicaçã'o ''Após transcender e ultrapassar o Soul Gate iniciasse o desafio de completar seu objetivo dentro daquela área após o Soul Gate e retornar ao corpo antes que acabe sua energia. '''3. Como Vencer Para atravessar a porta, o jogador deverá estar utilizando a mecânica da Alma, deve ser levado em consideração onde seu corpo repousara, a distância que ele se encontrara para retornar, e a estratégia para fazer a Alma influenciar a abertura de uma passagem para o corpo da personagem. 2. Desafios Motores Em ordem de atravessar até o outro lado da floresta e ultrapassar inimigos exige-se do jogador o pensamento e tempo de reação rápidos para desviar de ataques consecutivos e elaboradas armadilhas pelo cenário. 1. Estrutura Pode ser diversas flores espalhadas pelo cenário lançando projeteis intoxicados que requerem do jogador uma capacidade de observar o ambiente a sua volta, prever acontecimentos e realizar a esquiva ou ataque mais suscetível ao sucesso o mais rápido possível. Pode ser o ataque sincronizado no momento de fraqueza do inimigo, ou um caminho difícil que necessite de grande controle das habilidades da personagem para ser atravessado. '' '''2. Aplicação' Desafios motores estarão presentes no jogo a partir da segunda área, introduzidos desde o início para preparar o jogador para a progressão das habilidades futuras. Cada desafio aplicado será diferente do anterior, dispostos em locais das áreas. 3. Como Vencer Para cada desafio diferente situado em alguma área há uma maneira diferente de se vencê-lo. Desafios motores estarão focados na agilidade, velocidade de reação, e atitude tomada em devida circunstância. Para mais informações sobre os desafios, e como vence-los, ler a seção de Áreas. '' 3. Combinação de Desafios ''A combinação de desafios estará presente em momentos que, durante um desafio logico, será necessário, além da estratégia, a agilidade de se movimentar com perspicácia para realizar um objetivo mais rápido ou desviar de ataques enquanto procura realizar o objetivo. 1. Estrutura Durante um desafio logico surgira um obstáculo, ou caminho que exigira do jogador o pensamento e reação rápidos. 2. Aplicação A primeira combinação de desafios presente no jogo está na Área 3 para apresentar a funcionalidade da mecânica que poderá ser usada durante o percorrer do jogo. '' '''3. Como Vencer' Para cada desafio diferente situado em alguma área há uma maneira diferente de se vencê-lo. Para mais informações sobre os desafios, e como vence-los, ler a seção de Áreas. '' ' 4. Power Ups Em Clareiras escondidas pelo cenário podem-se encontrar pérolas de vida ou energia que lhe fornecem uma capacidade maior de armazenar esses recursos na barra de status da personagem. 1. Perola de Vida '''1. Como Adquirir Explorando o cenário e encontrando uma Clareira escondida. 2. Funcionalidade 1. O que faz? Lhe fornece uma capacidade maior de armazenar Vida. 2. Como utilizar? Interagir pressionando C ao entrar em contato com o item. 3. Estilo Visual Um frasco circular transparente flutuante com um liquido vermelho dentro e partículas voando em volta. 4. Duração Até o final do jogo. 2. Perola de Energia 1. Como Adquirir Explorando o cenário e encontrando uma Clareira escondida. 2. Funcionalidade 1. O que faz? Lhe fornece uma capacidade maior de armazenar Energia. 2. Como utilizar? Interagir pressionando C ao entrar em contato com o item. 3. Estilo Visual Um frasco circular transparente flutuante com um liquido azul dentro e partículas voando em volta. 4. Duração Até o final do jogo. ' '''5. Combate ''Como planejado no escopo do jogo, por se tratar de uma jogabilidade calma, este não tem intenção de incitar violência de qualquer forma, sendo um jogo bem tranquilo a mecânica de combate e muito simples. 1. Estrutura de Combate Como os inimigos são as plantas e animais que causam dano, essas sendo apenas caso intoxicadas a mecânica escolhida para resolver o contratempo é purifica-los utilizando-se de um recurso muito utilizado para progredir nas áreas. Porem, quando inimigos colidem com o jogador, devido a intoxicação, esses dão dano a vida do jogador, ou dano na barra de energia da Alma. '' 6. Física ' 1. Física Geral '' As características da Física do jogo serão bem clássicas dos jogos de plataforma 2D no estilo.'' 2.Física Especifica No modo em que o jogador usa a Alma da menina a física de movimentação do personagem perde sua física, podendo flutuar para cima e para os lados sem restrição 7. Inteligência Artificial ''' '''1. Comportamento Padrão de IA '''1.Inimigos 1.Sapo Se movimenta linearmente no eixo x em velocidade constante x. 2.Neutros 1.CheckPoint Permanece parado. 2.Interação IA/Jogador 1.Inimigos 1.Tartaruga '' Persegue o jogador quando este entra em seu raio de visão.'' 2.Neutros 1. CheckPoint Após o player ter colidido com o CheckPoint esse salva o jogo até aquele momento. Caso o jogador morra ele retorna daquele ponto, com a quantidade de vida e energia que tinha no momento em que o progresso foi salvo. A Sprite do CheckPoint muda, de uma planta fechada para uma planta com um olho no lugar do miolo. 8.Pontuação 1.Pontos O jogo não utiliza de um sistema de pontos para recompensar o jogador. O jogo recompensa o jogador através da exploração do ambiente com o ganho de habilidades ou cargas maiores de vida e energia para te ajudar no percurso do jogo. 2.Bônus Em Clareiras (Ler seção 11.Segredo - Clareira) o jogador pode encontrar itens bônus de vida e energia, que adicionam um aumento no limite da barra de status da personagem. ' '''9. Coletáveis '''1.Itens' 1.Morangos Morangos são itens coletáveis espalhados no cenário que dão vida para a personagem. 1.Como Obter Ao colidir com o Morando pressionar C. 2.Como Funciona Se o jogador interage com o item ele adiciona dois de vida para a personagem e desaparece. 3.Especificações Caso o Morango esteja intoxicado e o jogador interagir com ele, da um dano de um de vida para a personagem. A personagem pode purificar o Morango intoxicado para ganhar vida ao consumi-lo. 2.Dente de Leão Dentes de leão são itens coletáveis espalhados pelo cenário que dão energia para a personagem. '' '''1.Como Obter' Ao colidir com o Dente de Leão, pressionar C. 2.Como Funciona Se o jogador interage com o item ele adiciona dois de energia para a personagem e desaparece. 3.Especificações O dente de leão pode ser coletado tanto pela menina quanto pela alma, e não fica intoxicado. 10.Fluxo do Jogo 1.Novo Jogo Caso o jogador não tenha nenhum progresso salvo, no menu principal o jogador poderá começar um novo jogo, começando da animação inicial e começando o jogo do principio. Mesmo após uma partida já iniciada no jogo, caso comece um do principio o jogador passa pelo mesmo processo de animações e inicia na área inicial para aprender as mecânicas principais. '' 2.Continuar ''Caso o jogador tenha salvado seu progresso, e deseje continuar de onde parou, ele retorna ao último CheckPoint ativo com a mesma quantidade de recursos que ele tinha no momento salvo. 11.Segredo 1.Clareiras 1.O que é Clareiras são áreas em matas e florestas onde rareiam se as arvores ou faltam-lhe por completo. No jogo serão áreas com mais explicações sobre a história da floresta, e/ou vida e energia extra, que lhe adicionam nas barras de status como mais espaço. 2.Onde fica Clareiras ficam escondidas pelo cenário como passagens secretas, caminhos que saem da rota direta para o outro lado da floresta, os caminhos estarão escondidos por camadas a baixo, e aparecerão ao jogador assim que ele passar pela entrada da passagem. '' 12.Controles '''1.Teclado/Mouse ' Os controles do jogo são todos para teclado, utilizando o mouse apenas para utilizar o menu. ' 1.Teclas de Movimento ' Setas do teclado são os controles de movimento básicos. '' ''Seta para Direita- Anda para direita. Seta para Esquerda – Anda para a esquerda. Seta para Cima – A alma pode flutuar para cima. Barra de Espaço – Pressionada uma vez para pulo comum e duas para pulo duplo. Tecla Z – Transcende a Alma do Corpo, e quando a Alma toca no corpo é a tecla que os uni novamente. Ctrl – Corre e Empurra objetos. Shift – Abaixa. '' ' 2.Teclas de Combate ' ''Tecla X – Como Menina – Lança uma bola de energia pura para purificar inimigos. Tecla X – Como Alma – Mais uma esquiva do que ataque, a alma da um Dash. ' 3.Teclas de Interação' Tecla C – Tecla universal para interagir com elementos do cenário. Seja coletar vida, energia, ou interagir com elementos no caminho. '' ' 4.Controle do Mouse''' Nas telas de Menus: Mover o mouse nos eixos X e Y – move o mouse pela tela. Botão Direito – Clicar. Enredo ' ' 1. Historia 1. Contexto O jogo se passa há muito tempo atrás, numa época mais simples, nos arredores de um vilarejo afastado que produz o próprio sustento. Nele vive uma pequena comunidade muito simpática, que vive em harmonia com a natureza e acredita num Deus de Amor. ' 2. Material Introdutório' Cut Scene - Nos arredores de um vilarejo, floresta densa a dentro, brincavam duas crianças, uma menina e seu irmão mais novo. Final de tarde, os dois cansados deitaram-se a sombra de uma arvore para descansar e de repente a menina acorda assustada, seu irmão chamava seu nome enquanto grandes sombras de olhos brilhantes o carregavam floresta adentro. Sem pensar a menina entra floresta adentro, determinada e corajosa em busca de seu irmão. ' 3. Progresso' Depois do Material Introdutório a player inicia na primeira área, como um tutorial para as mecânicas básicas do jogo. Conforme progride floresta a dentro o ambiente se fecha e escurece, mais seres intoxicados aparecem e novas mecânicas são apresentadas. '' --- Parte em Progresso --- '' ' 4. Ramificações' O jogador pode seguir por caminhos alternativos no mapa, ou encontrar becos sem saída, dependendo da escolha do caminho pode ser encontrados elementos e/ou habilidades que diferenciem a jogabilidade para o jogador. ' 5. Desfecho' Ao chegar no final do jogo, começa a Cut-Scene: Do outro lado da floresta a menina para sob um grande barranco de terra, um pouco mais a frente aos pés desse barranco há uma grande cidade com prédios altos, fumaça, construções e muito movimento. Nesse momento, ao perceber que não encontraria mais seu irmão, cai de joelhos no chão, e ai viu, os esgotos da cidade desencanam para a floresta, explicando porque aquele local estava tão intoxicado. 2. Diálogos Todos os Diálogos do jogo serão transcritos em tela, os personagens não terão áudio de voz, apenas sons de efeitos especiais. '' 1'. Personagem Principal – Menina''' Area 1 – Tutorial part.1 “A footprint? I’m in the right way.” '' ''“That fruit seems rotten.” “The squirrel is in pain.”' ' ' 2.Personagem Principal - Alma' Area 1 – Tutorial part.1 “The florest is poisoned, be careful!” “Trust in your Soul, Purificate him!” ' 3. CheckPoint' “We see you!!” 3. Áreas O universo do jogo, todo seu cenário será interligado, em um mapa modelo MetroidVania, A primeira área será definida como o Tutorial, que ambienta o personagem na história e apresenta mecânicas principais. As próximas áreas são definidas a partir da progressão do jogador na história. Acompanhando a sequência lógica da história, quanto mais a fundo na floresta o ambiente fica mais escuro, e o cenário fica mais intoxicado. '' '''1. Área 1 – Tutorial' 1. Aparência Cenários simplificados, muitos tons vivos, predominância do verde claro e forte iluminação. '' 2. Características Físicas ''Poucas arvores presentes no background, diversos coletáveis, partículas e caixas de texto que auxiliam o jogador. '' 3. Quantidade de Níveis ''A primeira área terá um total de três níveis. 2. Área 2 – Exploração 1. Aparência Os cenários começam a fechar para tons mais escuros de verde, a iluminação passa a se tornar mais fraca. '' 2. Características Físicas ''Muitas arvores presentes no background, itens coletáveis, partículas e checkpoints presentes nessa área. Maior quantidade de inimigos intoxicados espalhados pelo cenário. '' 3. Quantidade de Níveis ''A segunda área terá um total de três níveis. 3. Área 3 – Desafiante 1. Aparência Os cenários se completam com tons mais escuros, a iluminação é bem escassa. '' 2. Características Físicas ''Background esta completo com arvores, poucos itens coletáveis e checkpoints presentes nessa área. Grande quantidade de inimigos intoxicados espalhados pelo cenário, e dificuldades incluindo habilidades. '' 3. Quantidade de Níveis ''Esta área terá entre três a cinco níveis. 4. Area 4 – Welcome to the Wood’s Hearth 1. Aparência Os cenários desaparecem não muito longe da personagem, ou dos assets que são usados para iluminar, porem com um campo limitado de alcance. Cores bem escuras, entre o verde e o roxo, para uma sensação de desconforto. '' 2. Características Físicas ''O cenário em geral não é visível, abrindo espaço para armadilhas escondidas no escuro. '' 3. Quantidade de Níveis ''Esta área terá um total de três níveis. Visual 1. Estilo Visual do Universo do Jogo '' O jogo possui um estilo visual todo em pixel art, sem contorno, cores mais vivas para elementos do cenário que se destacam, personagens e inimigos. Cores mais opacas para cenário e coisas ao fundo. A ambientação da floresta que começa cheia de vida e aconchegante se torna fechada e solitária conforme o jogador avança, tendo uma mudança drástica na paleta de cores, porem no mesmo estilo visual. '' = 2. Estilo Visual dos Personagens A Menina foi criada para ter uma aparência de criança de 10 anos, de caráter bondoso, inocente e corajosa. Nela são usadas cores claras, proporções pequenas em relação ao cenário para enfatizar seu esforço. Os inimigos são inspirados em animais da floresta, possuindo cores vibrantes e nevoa roxa, caso intoxicados, e as cores comuns ou mais próximas do real quando saudáveis. O checkpoint, plantas e coletáveis são inspirados na flora da floresta, porem com um caráter mais magico e fantasioso.(Ex: CheckPoint – flor que pisca. Plantas que atiram projeteis. Coletaveis em forma de Morangos e Dentes-de-Leâo com partículas para destacar.) '' Personagens O jogo possui poucos personagens também para passar a sensação de maior solidão quanto mais a fundo na floresta, e mesmo personagens que interferem na história aparecem poucas vezes, sem ter interação com a personagem. Entre esses, o irmão da menina e seus raptores aparecem apenas brevemente no início do jogo, e a menina passa a seguir os seus rastros. '' 1. Personagem Principal ''A personagem principal é uma menina de 10 anos. '' '''1. Personalidade' '' A menina demonstra uma personalidade bem forte para a idade, motivada para encontrar o irmão raptado ela responde de forma impulsiva após seu rapto seguindo a trilha dos raptores, mas mostra uma grande coragem durante o jogo ao não desistir. Possui muita bondade e conhecimento. '' 2. História ' 'Até o momento vivia tranquilamente com a família em um pequeno e humilde vilarejo em meio a montanhas e florestas, afastados de cidades e centros comerciais, vivendo de seu sustento. '' '''3. Aparência' ' 'Pele pálida e cabelos curtos escuros, com dois semi-coques de penteado. Possui um físico pequeno, ressaltado pelo vestido azul até os joelhos e de mangas compridas. Meia calça brancas sapatos clássicos de boneca pretos. 4. Resistências/Fraquezas ' 'Quando menina recebe dano direto de vida caso intoxicada. Já sua alma ao ser intoxicada começa a perder energia até retornar ao corpo. '' '''5. Transcender' ' 'Quando a Alma sai do corpo e torna-se a mecânica qual o jogador esta usando. 1. Como obter A personagem já apresenta essa habilidade. '' 2. Como utilizar ' Pressionar Z para transcender do corpo, e pressionar novamente próxima do corpo para retornar a ele. Essa habilidade consome energia conforme utilizada.'' 3. Como afeta o universo do jogo Ao transcender altera a mecânica de movimentação da personagem, e é a mecânica especifica para se atravessar as Soul Gates, pois somente almas podem ultrapassa-los. '' 4. Efeitos Visuais ' Um game object estático é criado, com a Sprite da personagem sentada de olhos fechados, enquanto a Sprite da personagem (Player) altera para a imagem de sua alma. 5. Animações ''' ''Menina transcendendo. – De menina para Alma.'' '' Alma levando hit. – Pisca em roxo.'' '' Flutuando parada e andando.'' '' Alma entrando no corpo. '' '' '' 6. Purificar 1. Como obter A personagem já apresenta essa habilidade. '' 2.Como utilizar ' Pressionar X para lançar uma bola de energia pura para frente. Essa habilidade consome energia conforme utilizada. 3.Como afeta o universo do jogo Caso a bola de energia lançada pela personagem colida com algum animal ou planta intoxicado eles são purificados e não causam mais dano a personagem. 4. Efeitos Visuais ''' ''Um game object com velocidade constante no eixo x é criado, com a Sprite de uma bola de energia branca e azul e sai da posição da personagem em direção qual ela esta de frente.'' 5. Animações ' 'Menina lançando a bola de energia. '' Bola de energia atingindo um inimigo intoxicado. '' '' Ela diminuindo de tamanho conforme tempo de vida. '' 2. Alma A alma da Menina é tanto uma mecânica com jogabilidade diferente quanto uma nova personagem dentro da menina, em vista de que estas dialogam durante o jogo podemos atribuir uma persona para ela. '' '''1. Personalidade' A alma tem uma personalidade bondosa como a da jogadora, muito sabia e focada em resolver problemas e desafios. '' '''2. História' A menina podia notar que algo mudará dentro de si quando viu o irmão ser raptado. Uma chama de determinação e coragem tomou seu corpo marchando floresta a dentro atrás do irmão. Confiava em uma voz dentro de si que lhe dizia que ia conseguir. Dessa força de vontade, bravura e bom coração criou-se a energia positiva pura que é sua alma no mundo corpóreo. '' '''3. Relação com o Personagem Principal' Mesmo sendo uma parte da personagem principal, a Alma auxilia o jogador, dispondo de informações sobre o ambiente e as habilidades da personagem, de forma a tentar cuidar da menina e protege-la durante o jogo. 4. Aparência Como um fantasma de filme feito de lençol de cama, flutua, possui as cores branco e tons de azul, e detalhes como os olhos e boca da personagem, e seu penteado, já que a silhueta é uma “mancha”. 5. Resistências/Fraquezas Não sofre dano de vida quando virada em alma, porem sua fraqueza é a quantidade de energia. Quando menina recebe dano direto de vida caso intoxicada. Já sua alma ao ser intoxicada começa a perder energia até retornar ao corpo. 6. Dash # Quando Utiliza Quando em movimento e pressionado X. 2. Como afeta o universo do jogo Aumenta a velocidade da alma na direção em qual estiver se movimentando. 3. Efeitos Visuais A alma faz uma pequena volta no eixo Z e inclina seu corpo para a frente, conforme sua velocidade. 4. Animações Menina transcendendo. – De menina para Alma. Alma levando hit. – Pisca em roxo. Flutuando parada e andando. Alma entrando no corpo. Alma dando Dash. 3. Inimigos O jogo possui diferentes tipos de inimigo, cada um com sua mecânica de ataque ou movimento especifica, porem estes são animais ou plantas, apenas aqueles intoxicados. A lista de inimigos e suas habilidades: '' Sapo – Anda e Pula em velocidade X entre um ponto e outro do eixo X. (Double Jump)'' '' Esquilo – É ágil e pode escalar paredes e arvores. (Escalada)'' '' Tartaruga – Se esconde dentro do casco para se proteger, e segue a personagem.'' '' Pássaro – Da uma rasgada no ar como ataque.'' '' Planta Carnívora – Morde a personagem.'' '' Planta Cuspidora – Atira bolas de veneno.'' 1. Personalidade Os inimigos possuem uma personalidade persistente e raivosa, em geral, por culpa da intoxicação. 2. História Eram apenas seres da floresta, que ou nasceram no solo contaminado ou se alimentaram de algo deste. O veneno que eles possuem os torna raivosos e atacam qualquer coisa em seu caminho. '' '''3. Relação com o Personagem Principal' Até o momento que o jogador encontrar o inimigo no cenário, o jogador e o inimigo não sabiam da existência um do outro, porem o inimigo o atacará, e caso o jogador o purifique, o inimigo volta a se tornar uma criatura saudável que não lhe oferece mais ameaça. '' '''4. Localização' Diferentes inimigos podem ser encontrados por todo o percurso do jogo. 5. Resistências/Fraquezas Os inimigos são fracos contra energia positiva, a purificação. '''Níveis' '' O universo do jogo, todo seu cenário será interligado, em um mapa modelo MetroidVania, com um caminho linear nos três primeiros níveis, para ambientar o jogador na história e apresentar as mecânicas básicas. A partir do quarto nível abre-se mais caminhos para serem explorados.'' 1. Tutorial part. 1 O nome do nível não é definitivo, ele é a introdução da primeira área, o primeiro nível de três do tutorial básico. '' '''1. Material Introdutório' Antes do início do nível, é apresentada uma animação ao jogador onde, antes do jogador assumir o controle, é lhe passado o contexto da história. '' '''2. Objetivos' 1. Objetivos Primários O objetivo principal da personagem é se situar melhor na história, aprender as mecânicas básicas e ultrapassar esse nível. 2. Objetivos Secundários ' 'O objetivo secundário desse nível é introduzir a forma de adquirir novas habilidades a partir da purificação de determinados animais, como exemplo, o esquilo fornece a habilidade de escalar após purificado. 3. Desafios ' 'Personagem encontra uma parede e não consegue prosseguir. – Deve procurar um caminho alternativo. 4. Descrição do Ambiente ' 'Este nível é composto por uma pista (pegada) logo no inicio, seguida logo depois por um paredão, qual a personagem não poderá escalar. Um esquilo escala a parede logo que ela entra na cena. Um cogumelo entre a pista e o paredão lança a personagem para cima, onde pode cair em plataformas flutuantes e seguir por elas para chegar ao topo do paredão. A cima do paredão há um corredor que mostra o esquilo comendo um morango envenenado e se intoxicando. Ao purificar o esquilo a personagem ganha a habilidade de escalar paredes que apresentem a pedra de escalada que o player possa interagir. '' '''5. Mapa' ' 'Imagem do mapa do nível. (Pode ser um rascunho, ou a foto de um desenho feito a mão, etc…). 6. Tipos de Inimigos ' ''' Esquilo – Inimigo ágil, inicialmente encontrado saudável, e após a personagem encontra-lo comendo um morango intoxicado ele se torna de cor mais arroxeada e persegue a personagem com atitude agressiva. '' 7. Guia Passo-a-Passo ' 'Ir para a direita. Observar a pegada. Seguir em direção do paredão, pular no cogumelo, cair numa plataforma flutuante, subir as plataformas até chegat ao topo do paredão. Observar o esquilo. Purificar o esquilo e ganhar a habilidade de escalar. Continuar seguindo para a direita. 8. Material de Fechamento ' 'O fechamento no nível é o corredor que dá caminho para o nível dois, após a purificação do esquilo e a aquisição da habilidade de escalar. Ao chegar de frente para o esquilo, no ultimo corredor do nível, uma serie de animações é iniciada em torno da tela principal do jogo, sendo um complemento para auxiliar o jogador nas suas ações e introduzir o foco da floresta na história no universo. Interface 1. Câmeras Por ser um jogo no estilo Plataforma 2D, manterá o modelo clássico de vista. 1. Câmera Principal O jogo contem apenas uma câmera. 1. Posicionamento ' 'Câmera oferece uma visão em terceira pessoa, posicionada a certa distancia fixa em eixo Z da personagem, sendo uma visão lateral clássica de plataforma 2D. '' '''2. Movimento' ' 'A câmera segue o personagem pelos eixos X e Y, mantendo um offset para que a personagem fique sempre um pouco mais atrás na tela, tendo uma visão maior do que esta a sua frente. '' '''3. Controle' ' 'O jogador não tem controle sob a câmera. '' 2. HUD (Head Up Display) '''1. Informações' Apenas uma barra de HUD estará presente na tela de jogo constantemente. Esta barra apresenta as informações visuais de recursos da personagem, sendo da metade para a esquerda a Barra de Vida, e da metade para a direita a Barra de Energia. 1. Vida Exposta no meio do canto superior da tela a todo momento é uma barra preenchida de vermelho simulando visualmente a vida da personagem. 2. Energia Exposta no meio do canto superior da tela a todo momento é uma barra preenchida de vermelho simulando visualmente a vida da personagem. 3. CheckPoint Save Ao cruzar o CheckPoint um ícone de olho aparece no meio da tela. 4. Mensagens Informações Técnicas 1. Softwares Utilizados 1. Motor de Jogo Para desenvolver o jogo esta sendo utilizada a ''Unity. 2. Edição de Imagem Para a arte do jogo esta sendo usado o programa Aseprite para a criação das sprites em pixel art. 3. Edição de Áudio 4. Animação Para as animações do jogo esta sendo utilizado o Aseprite. 5. Gerenciamento/Armazenamento '''de Arquivos 2. Linguagem de Programação' ' 'Utilizando a linguagem de programação da Unity C#. 3. Versão Atual do Jogo''' ''' ''Versão.10.04'' Apêndice 1. Visual 1. Referências 2. Concept Arts Pasta de Referencias Visuais: /'' '''2. Áudio' 1. Referências https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBBFDb0hC4Y https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqddXCzixIE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VushgxBPyWQ 2. Jogabilidade/Mecânicas Organizar nesta seção todo o conteúdo complementar relacionado ao desenvolvimento das mecânicas do jogo. '' '''1. Referências' 4.'''Documentos Auxiliares Organizar nesta seção todo o conteúdo complementar relacionado ao desenvolvimento dadocumentação do jogo. '' 14. Lista de Assets (Sprites) '''Personagem Principal:' Andando, correndo, parada, sentada coletando, interagindo, pulando, correndo, abaixando e usando habilidades. (Ataque – Purificar, Transcendendo, Escalando.) Personagem Principal (Alma): '''Andando, correndo, parada, interagindo, pulando, correndo e dando Dash. '''Itens Colecionáveis: '''Morangos e Dente de Leão. '''Elementos de HUD: '''Barra de Vida e Barra de Energia. '''Elementos do Cenário: Soul Gate (Portão), Pedras Escalveis, Cogumelo que te impulsiona, Light Shroom, Light Flower, Pista (Pegada). Galhos, Troncos caídos de arvores, Arvores, Arbustos, Tocas, Folhas. Inimigos: Sapo (Saudável e Intoxicado), Esquilo (Saudável e Intoxicado), Tartaruga (Saudável e Intoxicado), Planta Carnívora (Saudável e Intoxicado) e Planta Cuspidora (Saudável e Intoxicado). 15. Cronograma:''' '''Até dia 15/04 – '''GDD contendo todas as informações básicas fundamentais sobre o jogo. Todos os Assets criados como Game Objects no projeto da Unity. HUD de Status funcional. '''Até dia 21/04 – '''Primeiros 5 níveis completos, incluindo animações, com toda as mecânicas implementadas. Sprites Finalizadas. Menu Funcional. '''Até dia 30/04 – Primeiros 10 niveis concluídos. Assets finalizados com Particulas, Scripts e Componentes. Musicas Inclusas. Menu Funcional. Até dia 10/05 – Versão Alpha Pronta. Finalização e Correção de todos os códigos de programação. Finalização dos ajustes para rodar, conserto de bugs. Até dia 25/05 – Versão Semi Pronta – Apenas com finalizações de Menus, Audio e Detalhes de Arte. Até dia 08/06 – Versão Finalizada Beta – Pronta para teste de bugs. Até dia 06/07 – Versão Gold Final. Link para Quadro no Trello: https://trello.com/invite/b/kuUP6q3e/3696b56fd86bd692069d631ff88b6c73/the-dark-wood-game